


What's Wrong, Mr. J?

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [20]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Harley is really broken mentally, Harley murders someone, Harlivy doesn't die so don't worry, Only angsty because Harley is a broken woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Harley smiles a too wide smile.“What’s wrong, Mr. J? You afraid?” Harley asked tauntingly, pressing her foot down harder on Joker’s neck.





	What's Wrong, Mr. J?

**Author's Note:**

> June 20: Harlivy

Harley smiles a too wide smile. 

     “What’s wrong, Mr. J? You afraid?” Harley asked tauntingly, pressing her foot down harder on Joker’s neck. 

     “Hurry up and kill him, Harley. I want to get my hands on those poisons,” Pam said, arms crossed and looking bored.

     With a shrug, Harley says, “Okay,” and crushes Joker’s neck under her foot. 

     Harley doesn’t step off until she can’t feel Joker’s heartbeat anymore. Harley smiles, and starts laughing. She feels relief, so happy he’s gone. Her laughter turns into crying, collapsing on the ground. She feels Pam’s arms wrap around her and turns into Pam’s hold. 

     “It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

     Harley knows Joker is gone, but the damage done to her psych is permanent. Even if she sees that he’s dead, by her own foot, she knows he’ll be back. He  _ always _ comes back. 

     “I love you, Pammy,” Harley chokes out, still sobbing. 

     “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore how Joker's abuse would affect Harley, even if he's dead. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
